Transportation is one of the leading drivers of the world economy. In particular, road freight transportation plays a major role in movement of processed and unprocessed goods. Moreover, the use of heavy vehicles capable of handling increased loads provides improved economic benefits. Movement of commercial vehicles within urban areas is a very significant aspect in the overall freight path. Consequently, commercial vehicles are a substantial contributor to traffic congestion, road safety, increased wear and tear; and lead to negative environmental impacts in urban areas.
Conventional traffic management systems in urban areas are predominantly planned and designed for the effective control of passenger vehicles. Heavy commercial vehicles (HCVs), are generally much larger in size, and have different operating capabilities than passenger vehicles. For example, HCVs typically have greater stopping distances, longer acceleration times and larger turning radius. Traffic signal systems and controls in urban areas do not generally account for these differences and inherently lead to negative impacts on other road users.